playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight the Ventriloquist's Dummy
Twilight the Dummy is a cursed ventriloquist's dummy that is only powered (normally) by hatred and anger. She joined Playboy Vampire on February 24th, 2012. Character Description Twilight's appearance is that of a small, wooden puppet with long black hair, red eyes and sharp, wooden fangs. She has black, glossy lipstick on her bottom lip, black eye shadow and pointy ears. Her skin is painted the same color as the other Vampirettes. Twilight's clothes consists of a red, spandex bodysuit which overs both hands and feet, a black leotard with a skull imprint on it, and black spandex boots with more skulls on them. Twilight's voice is similar to that of Harley Quinn of the Batman series. Behavior Twilight's behavior is said to be a different mixture of emotions inside one wooden construct. She is also known to not be intelligent. She is also known to be around Stanley the Creepy Puppet as they bot like to hack up living humans and attach them to strings, making them living puppets. However, she can also be seen mostly with Hand-in-the-Box. A crude invention of Stanley the Creepy Puppet. Twilight, despite her oblivious personality, is also prone to anger tantrums. She stars in Playboy Vampire's "Toy Time" series. Background Before Twilight became vengeful and vile, she was soulless and didn't look like a vampire. In fact, Twilight was actually named "Mary Anne" and was rather quite popular with her female ventriloquist, Susane. One day, Susanne did her ventriloquist act but with a different dummy. Soon after, Susane and the other puppet "Fluffy" made to be more popular than Susane was with Mary Anne (or Twilight). Feeling betrayed, Twilight began having her own soul and her own mind which led to Susanne's demise. Cops rushed to her aid but the doors were locked. When they finally opened the doors, they were in shock to see Susane cut up like a puppet and hollowed out with Mary Anne as the puppeteer. There was no sign of a break-in and it almost looked like there were no signs of struggle either, which made Twilight more fearsome. After finally killing her former partner, she found shelter within Midnight Mansion, a tall and terrifying house that also has a life of it's own. She was welcomed with open arms by many of the Vampirettes of Playboy Vampire as well as the Master. She even made friends with both Dementia 13 and Stanley and later found herself a love interest with Slappy the Dummy. Toy Time Twilight stars in Playboy Vampire's "Toy Time" where she plays the antagonist and tortures a puppet look-a-like of Zoey Charm. She is also seen in the series by herself or torturing/pleasuring other Puppet Vampirettes. Twilight's also excited when she was told by the Queen that "Toy Time" will possibly have its own comic series featuring her and the Zoey puppet. Boogey's Nightmares Twilight was a starting Vampirette that was given to players in Playboy Vampire's Costume Rumble and was even given a Halloween costume for the "Boogey's Nightmares" event. The costume inspiration is Slappy the Dummy from the Goosebumps franchise. Normal Costume Twilight's normal Costume gives the following Stats: St: 45 Df: 20 Sp: 87 En: 66 and comes with the following attacks: Slapstick is a Green attack that deals 45 Damage. This attack costs 4 Energy. Teleportation is a Pink attack that increases Twilight's Defense and Speed by +20. This attack costs 2 Energy. Puppetry is a Green attack that selects an opponent's move and deals damage depending on the attack. (i.e. If a Red attack like Bodyscissors was affected by Puppetry, the user of Bodyscissors takes the damage instead of the opponent.) This attack costs the same amount of Energy as the affected attack. Headscissors is a Red attack that does originally 50 Damage. It increases by 10 after each consecutive turn in a row with a limit of 4 uses. This attack costs 3 Energy, but gradually increases by 1 after each use. Halloween Costume Twilight's Halloween Costume is rewarded to players when they start the "Boogey's Nightmares" event. This costume contains the following Stats: St: 30 Df: 58 Sp: 97 En: 99 Much like the other costume, this one has the Slapstick, Teleportation and Headscissors attack. But instead of Puppetry, this Costume has the "Monster Blood" attack. Monster Blood is a Green attack that does 50 Damage and 20 lingering, Pierce Damage. Twilight is an Occultist-type Vampirette. Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Puppet Category:Female Category:Females Category:Puppet Wrestlette Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Occultist-type